


something 'bout you

by paltandsepper



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Blow Jobs, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Heavy Drinking, M/M, Platonic Cuddling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 02:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16254824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paltandsepper/pseuds/paltandsepper
Summary: the heat is out to get chanyeol but minseok tortures him more by existing as a very handsome human being.alternatively, minseok has a good body and chanyeol wants to touch.





	something 'bout you

**Author's Note:**

> For Prompt R1.050
> 
> i couldn't get the "vibe" of writing the first 2/4 of the fic but then i always have ariana grande's dangerous woman acapella in my head THEN she dropped her album and so ⸜₍ ˍ́˱˲ˍ̀ ₎⸝
> 
> aaaand i almost dropped this because of irl happenings but!!! i promise myself to not drop anything unless it's a matter of life and death heh
> 
> thank you to the mods for being understanding úwù
> 
> and to whoever the prompter is, i thought i'd write better p0rn but i turned soft while writing the ending, ty!!!
> 
>  
> 
> **note: lapslock, messed up format**

surely, this year, chanyeol is going to die.   
  
being someone who believes in a lot of things especially when it comes to end of the world theories, he also expected that this year, the whole country will be wiped out because of global warming. people are dropping like flies this summer, not really used to the temperature rising and having to take off some of their clothing to breathe in the still cold air.   
  
chanyeol was no exception, almost kissing the dusty blades of the ac when he hurriedly turns it on, whining happily as soon as it got colder. he strips out of his drenched black shirt and pants that were hard to peel off, replacing them with a loose top and boxers. he's still not sure why he had to be lazy enough to take the classes at noon.   
  
he stays in front of the ac until he deemed it's cold enough to lie on his bed, he should probably take a quick shower but his eyes are already drooping, the heat probably making him more drowsy and tired.   
  
chanyeol does hope he won't die in his sleep, his roommate may not appreciate his dead body adding more mess in their shared apartment.   
  
—   
  
his roommate is a senior named kim minseok, many people knew him because of the amazing house parties that he used to hold when he was house sitting anyone's house, he's apparently trustworthy. chanyeol was scared when he first met minseok, he asked baekhyun if he knew someone who's looking for a roommate to share his apartment and he almost slammed the door at minseok's face.   
  
chanyeol learned to be comfortable around him after the first semester, felt like he knew minseok more than his other friends because he already has minseok's habits memorized. he does get starstruck sometimes when minseok would do his nightly routine, keeping his face clean and shining on chanyeol's eyes. other times is when minseok dresses up whenever they go to a club with their friends, looking like he's out for blood when all he'll do the whole night is talk, drink, and dance.    
  
very neat, handsome minseok rooms with chanyeol who doesn't change his clothes for five days unless it smells bad. they're opposites and chanyeol is glad minseok's patience isn't thinning out.   
  
having minseok has a roommate has it's downs too and it's because of his good body, chanyeol envies him but it also fuels his need to  _ touch _ . either touch himself or minseok. it never happened though, touching minseok's bare skin.   
  
it was always chanyeol's arm around minseok's shoulders and the latter's arm on his waist to keep him from falling face first whenever chanyeol decides to get plastered.   
  
as soon as chanyeol cracks his eyes open, it automatically sticks itself to minseok's flexing arm while the other was doing his routine. he hums, rubbing his nose on the soft material of his blanket. this is what he likes to see when he wakes up, glad for the studio apartment that they don't need doors to keep chanyeol separated from admiring his roommate.   
  
“aren't you going to wake up now? it's past nine.”   
  
“mmh.”   
  
“kyungsoo accidentally made a lot of food earlier today and gave us some.” chanyeol smiles, kyungsoo doesn't do 'accidentally', he just loves his friends. “so get your ass out of that bed and eat, i bought soju.”   
  
“it's  _ wednesday _ night, hyung.”   
  
“then don't drink, lightweight.”   
  
chanyeol pouts at that, watches minseok's nose wrinkle as soon as chanyeol approaches him, “sorry, sorry, i fell asleep while trying to convince myself to shower.”   
  
they settled down on the floor in front of the tv and coffee table, chanyeol happily chows down the sweet and sour pork while minseok drinks his beer, both eyes are trained on the intense arguing of two adults on the screen.   
  
“this is ridiculous.” he murmurs around his spoon, “what did you do today?”   
  
“went to meet my cousin because he's having a midlife crisis,” minseok leans back on his hands, “and he's having girl problems.”   
  
“junmyeon hyung? he knows he's handsome but he keeps on doubting himself.”   
  
“he just needs some boost of self-confidence. the girl he likes is also very smart so he better go for her.”   
  
chanyeol's attention went to minseok's arm that was straining to keep him half sitting, he wishes he can go to the gym with minseok, either to stare at him or be helped in the gym. he sighs, thinking about something else to not worsen his half hard dick that's already outlined on his shorts.    
  
“let's go out on saturday night with everyone.”   
  
“sure.”   
  
—   
  
that friday night, chanyeol came home to a quiet apartment, his eyes are drooping from exhaustion and even the couch seemed so inviting. he blindly made his way to his bed and immediately fell asleep after tugging off his clothes.

 

chanyeol woke up early in the morning after feeling the slide of soft skin against his arm, he smacks his lips, trying to comprehend what just happened. he turns his head to the side to see minseok’s face just a breath away from his shoulder, arms curled next to chanyeol’s own. chanyeol’s sleepy state made him think about pulling minseok to his chest but before he can even move, he disposes the thought and turned to his side, going back to sleep.

  
  
  


“wake up. your phone has been ringing for the past five minutes.” chanyeol grumbles at the continuous pokes on his cheek. “i’m gonna turn it off but you gotta get up now, you have a class in thirty minutes.”

 

at that, chanyeol sat up without opening his eyes, squinting at the figure standing above him. minseok has his attention on his phone but his shirt unbuttoned, unoccupied hand on his waist. chanyeol absentmindedly reaches out and tries to touch the faint abs but gave up when he feels like he stretched enough. minseok chuckles at his huffing, ruffling chanyeol’s hair before tickling his chin, “were you really tired yesterday or you just missed me? because you slept on my bed.”

 

chanyeol made a confused sound, looking at the deep blue blankets bunched up on his lap when they were supposed to be white ones, “oh. sorry.”

 

“no worries… worry about missing your favorite class and going to the bar tonight.”

 

“it’s not my favorite class.” chanyeol mumbles, pulling on a new shirt because he’ll take a shower when he comes back later. hopping to slip on his jeans faster while making a grab for his bag, “anyway, i’ll see you later.”

 

—

 

chanyeol’s head is lolled to the side, trying to observe the coolness from the wall, truly in contrast with the warm air combined with smell of alcohol and sweat. it helps just a little until jongdae decided to lean on his side and proceeds to talk under his ear, chanyeol only half heartedly listens to him drawl about his ex-girlfriend because they met here. he laughs when jongdae dismissed the conversation by saying that she’s still hot until today.

 

he looks out and spots junmyeon with a woman at the bar, they’re whispering at each others ear. when he met minseok’s eyes from across the table, they give each other a nod and smile.

 

“i want to dance.” jongdae mumbles, tugging on chanyeol’s arm.

 

“i’m not drunk enough for that.”

 

“then let’s get you drunk, baby.” jongdae grins, it’s a grin that makes chanyeol want to hide behind junmyeon but he doesn’t have him right now so he settles for smiling albeit wobbly.

  
  
  


chanyeol only remembers bits and pieces after that. jongdae basically making him dance silly until the music slowed and then pulled a girl out of nowhere, chanyeol only had a hand on her waist while she leaned back on his chest and jongdae dancing on her. then he was back at the booth, lying down until minseok pulled him up and directed them both outside. then after tugging off his clothes, he plops down his bed and shuts his eyes.

  
  
  


he definitely regrets every time he lets jongdae do what he wants. chanyeol whimpers, cuddles on a too solid body, and trying to go back to sleep. he dozes off but was jostled by the moving of his arm, “noooo.”

 

“i gotta get some tylenol.”

 

chanyeol squints.

 

“seok?”

 

“yeah?”

 

“oh.” his nose scrunches up, reluctantly moving his arm out of minseok’s way.

 

chanyeol listens to him move around the room, popping open the med kit, closing it quietly before the bed dips beside him. he blinks a couple of times before the image of minseok in a loose tank top said good morning to him before minseok even opened his mouth.

 

“good morning, how’s your head?”

 

he shakes his head slowly, exhaling through his nose.

 

“sit up and take this then.”

 

it takes chanyeol two tries before he sat up properly, the blankets sliding down his bare chest,  and his cheeks turned pink before he gave minseok an apologetic smile. an angel passed by them and the stillness broke when minseok turns to look at him, “wanna go grab breakfast?”

 

“it’s hot out.” he pouts.

 

“it’s just across the street.”

 

“i haven’t washed my sleeveless tops.”

 

“i have a few that’s your size. stop reasoning with me or i’ll just go by myself.”

 

“no, no. i wanna go with.” chanyeol sluggishly rose up from the bed, a hand on minseok’s shoulder to balance himself, “where do you put them?”

  
  
  


pancakes in the morning always makes chanyeol nostalgic, he never really has the time to eat in the morning and just remedies his mornings with iced coffee. he slides down the plush booth, sighing and smiling up at minseok who has his eyebrow raised because chanyeol’s feet are on top of his. the air condition is set pretty low so it makes chanyeol sweat a little, fanning his face using the collar of the shirt.

 

“i want a milkshake but i didn’t bring enough money.” he swallows when he saw an old man sipping on a strawberry milkshake.

 

“i’ll buy you one but let me take a sip.”

 

“yes, please.”

 

chanyeol would be swinging his legs back and forth like a little kid if only his knees are hitting the table, he lets minseok take sips every now and then. he looks outside when he feels the warmth on the side of his face, he closes his eyes and rests his cheek on the table as he listens to minseok chewing on his fries.

 

—

 

chanyeol doesn’t know if he got past his initial minseok-is-such-a-good-upperclassman because he’s now running in the treadmill while staring at minseok on the bench press and holy  _ fuck _ he shouldn’t be watching that reflection in the window or else he’ll trip over his left feet— chanyeol hurriedly presses down the speed button continuously until he’s only walking. gym wasn’t strangely a new thing to chanyeol but when minseok invited him, he couldn’t say no, maybe it’s because of boredom or that he wouldn’t miss a chance to ogle at the good body that his roommate has.

 

but it’s still different. with the burning desire in chanyeol’s chest, he contemplates if he’s attracted to minseok and not just curious about his whole being. while in the middle of walking, he trips on his own feet when he heard minseok’s voice behind him, asking him if he's done, chanyeol grabs onto the handles after stopping the machine entirely.

 

minseok’s looking away with a growing smile on his face and chanyeol punches his sweaty shoulder, blushing when he feels people looking at his back after the whole fiasco.

  
  
  


somehow, chanyeol ends up in minseok’s bed more often as parties and bar hopping happen the whole week. it happens too often that chanyeol had gotten used to feeling minseok moving around a lot of times during his sleep, the latter doesn’t seem to mind chanyeol sleeping on his bed after the third time, going on about his day.

 

after the week though, chanyeol had been thinking a lot about things that he couldn’t find himself to sleep, it goes on for an hour until he climbs on minseok’s bed at five in the morning. he curls behind minseok and he knows he’ll regret it when minseok starts to move around, maybe will have an arm over his face but his eyelids started to droop.

 

he wakes up to minseok’s face a few inches away from his own, still sleeping, and legs tangled with his own. chanyeol shuffles a bit closer, pulls the blanket down a little as he can feel the slight unwanted warmth from the dark curtains, and falls back asleep.

 

chanyeol woke up to minseok sitting up and yawning, pawing the blankets like a cat, before he settles for lying back down and facing away from chanyeol. he licks his dry lips and it must’ve been loud enough to get minseok look over his shoulder, “you awake?”

 

“hmm.”

 

“okay, then go back to sleep.”

 

he huffs out a laugh before doing so.

 

—

 

chanyeol’s definitely not drunk when he decided to move his face a few centimeters away from minseok’s, staring at his eyelids before down to the slope of his nose, then on his lips. he has a plump lower lip that seems to call out to chanyeol, he ignores it in favor of staring at minseok’s lids, wonders what it’ll look like when opened.

 

as if minseok can hears his thoughts, eyes opening slowly, eyelashes fluttering, before they settle on chanyeol. a flash of surprise. chanyeol smiles, albeit sheepishly, moving away and closing his eyes. a hand on his arm keeps him from moving too far, he lets it stay like that.

 

“you smell bad.”

 

“i went out with sehun.”

 

“did you even change your clothes?”

 

“i’m not wearing them.” chanyeol keeps a hand on the blanket when minseok tries to tug them down, whining. “i swear i put them in the hamper.”

 

minseok chuckles, pulling the blanket up to his nose, “let’s go to sleep.”

 

“‘kay.”

  
  
  


none of them were intoxicated the next time it happened, minseok has clearly been having a hard time and chanyeol once caught him going out of the bathroom with red rimmed eyes, the latter only wanted minseok to know that he’s there for him.

 

chanyeol slowly climbed on the bed, slipping underneath the blanket, he knows that minseok’s still awake but doesn’t call out to him. he rubs minseok’s back gently before resting his hand on the latter’s hip, a sigh was heard from minseok before he turns around and faces chanyeol.

 

“you look shit.” was the first thing he mumbled when he saw the dark bags under minseok’s eyes. “are you okay?”

 

“do i look like i’m okay if you just called me shit?”

 

“no, sorry.” he shuffles closer, tangling their legs. “d-do you want to cuddle?”

 

“it’s a bit too warm for that.” minseok hums, “but thank you anyway.”

 

chanyeol imagines himself running his hand through minseok’s dark hair, wants minseok to lean into the touch but he also wants to cuddle. he sighs, “whatever it is, you’ll get through it because i know you.”

 

for a moment they were both silent, hearing cats fighting in the street, before minseok pokes his stomach.

 

“isn’t this the time you ask me to be your best friend?”

 

“no! baekhyun will kill me.” chanyeol laughs, curling instinctively closer.

 

“but i can fight baekhyun if you want.”

 

chanyeol laughs again but it dies down easily when minseok looked up at him and only then he realized how much closer his chin is to minseok’s nose, if he leans down a little more, maybe he can kiss minseok’s forehead. he slowly breathes through his nose, “baekhyun won’t be simply giving the title away.”

 

“well maybe you haven’t seen how i defeat baekhyun.” minseok smiles a little, eyes shifting up and down chanyeol’s face. “he’s very weak.”

 

“thanks for the blackmail.” he snorts, closing his eyes just for the sake of him not seeing minseok’s sparkling eyes.

 

minseok sighs, his warm breath hitting chanyeol’s neck, “turn around and let me spoon you, you big furnace.”

 

chanyeol squeaks when he’s been roughly turned around, “furnace?”

 

“you’re usually just warm and it’s not good for the humid weather,” he gulps at the strong arm thrown over his waist, “but it seems as if you wanted to cuddle me.”

 

“i do not…” chanyeol weakly retorts, moving back until his back his flushed against minseok’s chest.

 

whatever happened back then was weird but chanyeol forgot about it as soon as he felt minseok’s lips on his nape.

 

—

 

chanyeol should be freaking out, right? because it’s not normal for him to suddenly just act like that. minseok seems unbothered after giving chanyeol a teasing smile, going back to running his fingers on chanyeol's side.

 

he’s been listening to minseok talk quietly, lying face-to-face, when chanyeol leans down and nudged minseok’s nose with his own before pressing their lips together for a brief moment. he doesn’t know what pushed him to do it so he blankly stares at minseok’s face, the latter’s eyes closed now. the fingers had slid under his shirt, it’s kind of ticklish but chanyeol’s just frozen.

 

he finds himself trying to speak up about the issue countless of times but circumstances and his anxiety stops him from doing it, chanyeol still stays on minseok’s bed.

  
  
  


the supposed rain only transformed into a torture for everyone, the sun is literally making the leaves dry up like raisins, and chanyeol’s trying not to move anymore because this is just the right spot for the ac to hit his upper body. he ruffles his hair, spreading his arms and legs like a starfish, he wants to be a starfish under the sea.

 

minseok arrives a few minutes later, he just came back from the gym and showered for half an hour but chanyeol sees his white shirt now slightly clinging onto his body.

 

“that shower didn’t look like it helped.” he laughs at minseok’s grimace.

 

“it helped for a while but when i got in the bus, damn the weather.”

 

chanyeol gets moved to the side, his head next to minseok’s thigh that’s also a bit damp, “i was in the perfect position…”

 

“we split the rent, we split the ac.” minseok yawns, “you haven’t been doing anything and you’re sweating.”

 

“the room is hot enough for me to die.”

 

chanyeol ends up on his side and having the urge to either kiss minseok again or ask what happened last time. okay, sure, minseok’s lips were soft and he kissed back a little before chanyeol pulled away. he squirms, sighing in relief when minseok sat up but then he started pulling off his shirt, chanyeol’s mouth dried up as well as a sweat dripped down to his ear.

 

thank the heavens he still has a tank top under it… his relief is gone again when minseok lifts up his top and chanyeol panicked, “don’t!”

 

heat rose up to his cheeks as soon as he realized what he did and minseok’s now looking at him with raised eyebrows, “don’t take off your clothes.”

 

minseok chuckles, “you said so earlier that you feel like you might die in this room and now i can feel it.”

 

“just don’t.” chanyeol groans rolling away with his back turned to his roommate, pressing the back of his fingers on his flushed cheeks.

 

he doesn’t hear minseok make a move anymore so he rolls back to his original place but turning back was one of the worst decisions chanyeol ever made in his life. there it is, all of minseok’s work at the gym in it’s sweating glory.

 

“oops.” chanyeol glares up at minseok, holding the mischievous glint in the latter’s eyes.

 

in a flash, chanyeol’s cursing and leaning up to place his hand on minseok’s nape, bringing him in a heated kiss. he breathes harshly through his nose when minseok immediately kissed back, chanyeol notes the difference of how rough minseok kisses back as compared to the girls chanyeol has been with. he couldn’t help but break away from the kiss when he started to feel a bit light headed, hands clutching minseok’s shoulders, “damn you, kim minseok.” he pants.

 

chanyeol sees minseok flash a quick grin before kissing him again, slowly now but nonetheless makes chanyeol breathless. chanyeol jumps when he feels a hand on his cheek that causes minseok to break the kiss, “you okay?”

 

he nods, pretty sure he’s blushing, “yeah.”

 

minseok laughs softly, rubbing their noses and leaving one last kiss before sitting up. chanyeol tries not to pout at that, hiding his face behind his arms, he tries to distract himself by playing a game but that doesn’t mean he’s not thinking about the way his lips still tingle.

 

“i didn’t know that me being shirtless will trigger you.”

 

“you pushed it!” chanyeol kicks him on the side of his thigh but minseok grabs his foot and pulls him in, “no!”

 

that’s how chanyeol ended up with a soaked shirt from being tickled until he’s crying.

  
  
  


chanyeol would never imagine being in bed with minseok and doing other things than sleeping. instead of lying down, he’s got his forearms on either side of minseok’s face and running his hands through the soft hair. chanyeol’s legs keeps one trapped between his own, knee being squeezed by firm thighs. he sighs in the kiss when minseok lifts up the back of his shirt, he’s been sweating there for god knows how long.

 

“fuck,” minseok pushes him away, taking off his shirt, wow chest. “it’s too hot.”

 

chanyeol bites back a moan and traces minseok’s abs with a finger, he’s kind of jealous but then he never really put that much effort to make his body as built as minseok, these thoughts vanished when the latter leaned up to capture his lips.

 

“you’re sweating a lot, yeol.”

 

“i know.” he mutters.

 

“you don’t wanna…?”

 

“i- i want to but i’m not that confident.” chanyeol flushes some more, looking away from minseok’s questioning eyes.

 

“your height makes up for it,” minseok pats his head, smiling. “honestly, you don’t need to work out because you’re already charming.”

 

chanyeol whines, tearing up a little before launching himself to minseok, “hyung!”

 

he doesn’t budge even if minseok’s wheezing under him because his chest feels like a nice place to sleep on, chanyeol squeaks when fingers dig his side, sitting up abruptly and tipping to the side of the bed. minseok laughs, hand keeping chanyeol from falling off of him, “don’t do that again.”

 

“and don’t try to tickle me again.” chanyeol pouts, crossing his arms.

 

“i won’t, i promise.”

 

chanyeol hesitantly goes back to his previous position, still wary, but then minseok places his palm on his nape and raises his knee slightly which resulted to chanyeol letting out an embarrassingly muffled moan against minseok’s lips. he tests the waters by grinding down and it immediately made him want to hump on minseok but instead he does it slowly, chanyeol likes being free from his clothes but this is also fine for him.

 

they go on for a while like that, kissing until their lips are swollen so they pant in each others’ ears, chanyeol had moved his thigh between minseok’s legs to let the other rut on him as well. it only took a few more thrusts, minseok cursing and squeezing chanyeol’s backside before the latter freezes, ruining his favorite boxers.

 

chanyeol moves away abruptly when he recovered, ignoring the confused noise from above and his sticky boxers, mouth attaching itself to minseok’s hipbone as chanyeol pulls down his shorts mid thigh. oh, okay, wow, minseok’s dick is… well, impressive. he almost second guesses but decided to just  _ fuck it _ and wrapped his hand loosely on minseok, earning him a sharp inhale.

 

it’s kind of dry but chanyeol spreads the precome trickling out every time he moves his hand up, watches minseok grip the sheets and lift up a leg, foot planted on the bed as he tries to thrust up at chanyeol’s fist. chanyeol licks his lips, contemplates, using his free hand to keep minseok from moving before giving the head a kittenish lick. he makes a face that made minseok huff out a laugh from above, “you don’t have to.”

 

but chanyeol’s already coming back in and licks everywhere, flattening his tongue at the tip before suckling, he startles when fingers thread through his hair and tugs lightly. minseok groans, legs slightly closing, “i’m close.”

 

so even if the taste is unfamiliar, he keeps his tongue on the tip while moving his hand faster, blushes when minseok’s eyes locked with his own and then he’s being pushed off by the hand on his shoulder– chanyeol watches in awe as minseok’s muscles tensed and his mouth going slack, pulsing in chanyeol’s hand. 

 

minseok lets out a long exhale, running his hand through his hair before tugging chanyeol’s arm, “up.”

 

chanyeol not so discreetly wipes his hand on the shirt that was discarded to the side before plopping down next to minseok, he makes a sound of surprise when minseok kisses him, “wait, i just had my mouth on–”

 

“mmm, don’t care.” minseok wraps his arms around chanyeol’s neck, up close, his eyelashes flutter prettily. “as much as i want to cuddle, i’m starting to feel sticky.”

  
  
  


both freshly showered, they lie down on minseok’s bed and only whispered good night to each other before turning in for the night.

 

(“hold up, boy. i thought you didn’t go out yesterday?”

 

“i didn’t.” chanyeol frowns, “i’d invite you always.”

 

“yeah, as if.” baekhyun scoffs, poking chanyeol’s chest. “you have a hickey on your neck which proves you’re a damn liar.”

 

“what?”

 

“christ’s sake.”

 

a minute and a mirror later, chanyeol flushes to the core, remembered how minseok looked in his wifebeater that morning, handing chanyeol his mug while keeping a hand on his lower back. minseok had talked to him in a quiet voice that he’ll be back past ten but he’ll bring food, leaving chanyeol blinking when minseok kisses his cheek before heading towards their bedroom.

 

“what’s that hazy look on your face?”

 

“um. nothing.”

 

chanyeol will have to explain soon.)

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](http://twitter.com/paltnsepper)


End file.
